poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey and The Rise of Darth Villaineous/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey and The Rise of Darth Villaineous Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Yes. We found it! Villains keep digging! Lord Zedd you may be a fool to put it here but your loss is our gain. Lord Zedd: Of course my lord. Rex: This can't be good. Elsa: We gotta report this to General Leia Organa. falls Dweeb: Uh-oh. Woog: That's not good. Marik (clone): Intruders! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Well get them! Marik (clone) and Galvatron (G1): Yes sir! Rex: We gotta get out of here and report this to General Leia Organa! Galvatron (G1): They got away! Marik (clone): Let them warn Leia Organa. When they do we'll be waiting for Connor Lacey and his Pals. Connor Lacey: Hang on Ahsoka! Ahsoka Tano: Thanks Connor. Optimus Prime (G1): Connor and Pals! It's us the Autobots. We've got a call from General Leia Organa. And she wants us to be on the Moon pronto. Connor Lacey: Right Optimus. Connor Lacey: Guys. You're here too. General Leia Organa: Greetings Connor you and your friends have come here to stop the villains from destroying your Ireland Rebel Alliance. So we're going to the moon. Connor Lacey: Of course General. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Ever since the Resistance destroyed the First Order we were forced to wander the stars in hiding. Joker: That's right! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: But no more! cheering Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: With this the most powerful Megazord ever created we will use it to rebuild the First Order and have revenge on those who destroyed their illustrious leader Darth Plagueis aka Supreme Leader Snoke! cheering Rey: I've got all of the other heroes for this mission. General Leia Organa: Let's get started. The First Order have almost ruined the galaxy. Rey,Finn,Poe,my brother Luke Skywalker,myself and my Resistance succeeded in stopping the invasion by destroying their leader Darth Plagueis aka Supreme Leader Snoke. But now the villains are going to the ultimate power to rebuild it. Boba Fett: I wonder if they're digging up on the moon. Rocky: Serpentera. Tommy Oliver: Years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated his personal Zord was remained hidden in the surface of the moon. Hot Rod: And the body of Unicron is also on the Moon. Twilight Sparkle: If the villains get their hands on Serpentera and the body of Unicron they're going to need more than enough power to destroy Ireland and it's Rebel Alliance. Connor Lacey: We have to stop them here on the Moon. We're the only chance Earth has. Psycho Red: Sir the T-Cog has successfully been transferred to Serpentera. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Splendid. And the body of Unicron? Psycho Pink: It's Energon tanks are full of Dark Energon and regular Energon. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Excellent. Finally we can avenge your untimely demise Supreme Leader Snoke. Let us board Serpentera tropes. Boom Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: What the heck!? Applejack: You know if you missed Snoke so much I promise we can help you join him. Ratchet (Prime): We're not gonna let you activate the Villain Megazord! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Try and stop us! Joey Wheeler: Let's do it! Lacey hits Ultimatrix Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! Lord Dominator: Villains attack! Rebels war cries Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Masters of Evil let us board Serpentera. Astrodactyl: Oh no! Stop! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: You fool! yells and reverts back to Connor Lacey Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: All right Connor time for you to feel the wrath of the new First Order. Explosion Luke Skywalker: Connor hang on! Connor Lacey: It's the rest of the Resistance! Rocky: Well what're we waiting for? Tommy Oliver: Let's do it guys! All: Right! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician,Dark Magician Girl,Summoned Skull,Slifer the Sky Dragon,Obelisk the Tormentor,The Winged Dragon of Ra and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman,Red-eyes Black Dragon,Time Wizard,Legendary Fisherman,Jinzo,Insect Queen and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian,Burstinatrix,Sparkman,Clayman,Bubbleman,Bladedge,Wildheart,Necroshade,Neos,Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin,Air Hummingbird,Dark Panther,Glow Moss,Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon double warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon warp digivolves to... Garudamon: ...Garudamon! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Zhane: Let's rocket! Lacey hits Ultimatrix MewTwo: MewTwo! Or better yet... (hits symbol) Ultimate MewTwo: ...Ultimate MewTwo! General Leia Organa: All right everyone let's win this thing! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Villains to arms! Ultimate MewTwo: All right gang we're here to save the Earth. Let's do it! cries Ultimate MewTwo: We're still number one! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Well I still have Serpentera! Ultimate MewTwo: Oh no you don't! Boom Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Serpentera lives again! Now no one is safe from the wrath of the new First Order! Activating Villain Megazord transformation now! Lacey and Pals gasps Fred: Connor do you recall the Phantom Virus mystery remember what to do with the Ultimatrix? Ultimate MewTwo: Yes I do. (Hits Ultimatrix) Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme: Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme! Fusion mode ready to fight! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: (Laughs) Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme? Really? That's all you've got? Now activating the transfer of the Villain Megazord to the body of Unicron! Villain GigaZord X! Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme: Whoa. Looks like I'm going to need more help. (Gasps) And I can do that by gaining help from the Omniverse aliens! (Hits Ultimatrix) Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme Omniverse Variant: Perfect. Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme Omniverse Variant! Ready for battle! Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme Omniverse Variant: Feedback electric blaster! Allen/Darth Villaineous yells Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Surrender now! Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme Omniverse Variant: Never! Crash MewTwo Extreme Omniverse Variant cheering Allen/Darth Villaineous laughing maniacally MewTwo Extreme Omniverse Variant gasps Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Lunar Villain GigaZord X Omega Warrior! Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme Omniverse Variant: The moon? I didn't know he can fuse his GigaZord with the moon. Looks like I'll need even more power! (Hits Ultimatrix) Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme Transformer Maximum: Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Extreme Transformer Maximum! Or better yet... (Hits Ultimatrix) Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Ultimate Pokémon GigaZord: ...Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Ultimate Pokémon GigaZord! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: I've been a villain for many missions because of your weakness! Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Ultimate Pokémon GigaZord: Protecting a student wasn't my weakness! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: You knew that I was a good student at the School of the Holy Spirit! You always knew. But when you've created the Realm Crystal and proved it to your schoolmates and I've gone raged up what did you do? What did you do? You called your friends for help and Principal Lowther has expelled me! Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Ultimate Pokémon GigaZord: You're not meant to be the top student in my class! That wasn't my fault! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Not your fault? Who created the Realm Crystal? Who proved it's power to me and my classmates? Who denied me my classroom!? Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Ultimate Pokémon GigaZord: It was never my decision to make! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: It is now. MewTwo Ultimate Pokémon GigaZord yelling Twilight Sparkle: Come on Connor! Thomas: You have do to destroy Villaineous! Ben Tennyson: If he activates the Doomsday cannon he'll use it to destroy us and Ireland! Blythe Baxter: They'll be no more adventures,no more new friends and no more avenging your father. Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Ultimate Pokémon GigaZord: You're right! If I fail my daddy now how am I supposed to trust my families? I'll do this for you Daddy because I have friends in many realms and I believe in them then they've believed in me! (Hits Ultimatrix) Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Kingbreaker White Lightning: Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Kingbreaker White Lightning! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Firing the Doomsday cannon now! Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Kingbreaker White Lightning: Fire this! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: The Galaxy Blade. Hyper-Ultimate MewTwo Kingbreaker White Lightning: That's right Sean the most powerful sword said to be wield when there's true courage and friendship in a face of overwhelming odds! So now in memory of my Daddy Sean Ryan and the Ryan family,for the glory of the Ireland Rebel Alliance and for the Earth and the 16 realms of the Realm Crystal that is rightfully ours and ours to protect I unleash the galaxy slash of justice farewell! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: No! Computer voice: Warning Serpentera detaching from the Villain Megazord! Allen/Darth Villaineous screams Dark Specter: Sean no! Villains retreat! Villains it's my grave report to tell you this Sean Allen aka Darth Villaineous is gone. All hail Dark Specter! All: All hail Dark Specter! Connor Lacey: That's a great mission today. Darth Vader: Indeed. Tai: I still can't believe that Sean is gone. Rainbow Dash: I can. We're so awesome. Captain Rex: Thanks for your help Leia. Captain Jake: We'll see you guys again soon. General Leia Organa: Indeed Jake. Good luck everyone may the Force be with you. Connor Lacey: Thanks Leia. in space The Cyber Shredder: There you are, Master. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: What do you want with me? The Cyber Shredder: Your Nanites. Allen/Darth Villainous screamed as the Cyber Shredder drained his Nanites and disappeared Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series